


The Wave from Coast to Ocean

by Telesilla



Series: Ventura Highway [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Frottage, Kink Bingo 2010, M/M, Public Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's cold and Rodney's wearing warm, soft clothes.  What happens is inevitable really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wave from Coast to Ocean

_ You take the weight off the heavy notion_  
I'll take the wave from coast to ocean  
That's why the ride is light  
It's all alright it's alright

"I Got Time" -- Letters to Cleo

 

The water coming from the lone beach shower is freezing, but John wore his wetsuit this afternoon and there's no way he's driving home without at least rinsing off.

"Fuck fuck fuck," he mutters as the water hits him. "Shit...fuck fuck..." He can't decide if he wants to stop at Full of Beans for a 20 oz. hot chocolate or just go home and sink into a tub of hot water. "God-DAMN that's cold!"

Maybe both, he thinks, when he's _finally_ got most of the sand off him. Because damn, but he's freezing and he's hungry and lying in a hot bath drinking hot chocolate sounds close to perfect. Warpped in a towel and carrying his wet suit, he heads toward the parking lot.

He sees the Prius before he sees Rodney and while silver Prius are a dime a dozen, he's not at all surprised to see Rodney leaning against John's truck.

"Hi," Rodney says, smiling at him. "I saw the truck and...." He trails off into a muffled noise as John reaches him and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Hey! You're damp!" Rodney starts to pull back and then pauses. "And freezing." Instead pulling away further, Rodney wraps his arms around John and holds him close. "Jesus, John, you're practically blue."

John leans in close and soaks up as much of Rodney's warmth as he can. After a moment, he pushes Rodney's ugly overshirt aside and sighs contentedly at the feel of Rodney's soft old t-shirt against his bare chest.

"Better?" Rodney says after several minutes. His voice is a little unsteady and John, who knows that tone of voice, isn't surprised when he moves his hips and feels the hard bulge of Rodney's dick.

Normally, he'd be all for them heading home ASAP, but it's the middle of the afternoon on a weekday and the only two cars in the parking lot are theirs. Plus, they're on the ocean side of the truck and not really visible from the highway.

Before he can talk himself out of it, John's reaching down between them to unzip Rodney's khakis.

"What the hell are you...." Once again Rodney trails off, this time because John's palming his dick through his boxers. When Rodney says "I don't know if this is a good idea," it's pretty obvious he wants to be convinced otherwise.

"Your dick thinks it's a great idea," John says, opening his towel a little more.

"Holy fuck, you're naked!"

A second later, John's back is up against the truck and Rodney's pressed up right up against him. He's not really sure how their positions got reversed, but he really doesn't care much when Rodney starts moving against him. Rodney's wearing flannel boxers and they're even softer than his t-shirt.

John's breath catches and Rodney moves in closer, shoving a leg between John's legs. Leaning back against the truck, John rubs off against Rodney's strong thigh, moaning shamelessly. Then Rodney's got a hand on John's hip and the other one is moving between their chests.

"Fuck," John gasps, as Rodney's thumb finds one of his nipples. Even with Rodney's body close up against him, he's still a little cold and his nipple's tight and sensitive as Rodney teases at it.

"Mmmmm...." Rodney hums. "Yeah, John...yeah."

It's perfect, hot and close with the scent of the ocean strong around them, and John wants it to last forever. He finds a rhythm and Rodney matches it, muttering curse words and John's name under his breath.

John bites his lip, trying to hold off his orgasm as long as he can. His world's narrowed down to the strong pressure against his dick and he can't help speeding up a little. He shouldn't...he should slow down and make it last but no...oh fuck no, he can't..he's gonna....

Rodney's hand slides from John's chest down to his hip and now he's tugging John closer, rubbing up against him harder and finally it's too much. John's head thuds against the side of the truck as he gives it up and comes all over himself and Rodney.

"Fuck...oh fuck...that's so fucking...hot," Rodney stammers out as he loses his rhythm. John can feel him come in a damp rush of warmth.

For a long moment Rodney leans on John who leans on the truck. They're both panting like crazy and John feels like he'd crumple into a heap if he tried to stand on his own.

"I hate to destroy the moment," Rodney eventually says. "But we're going to end up stuck to each other and my shorts if we stay here too much longer."

"Yeah," John says, but before Rodney can pull away, John slides an arm around his waist and pulls him in for a long kiss.

When Rodney finally steps back, he kicks off his shoes and drops his pants like it's no big deal. his boxers follow and then he briskly cleans both himself and John off with John's towel. As John stares at him, a little bemused by Rodney's energy, Rodney rolls his shorts up into the towel and puts his pants and shoes back on.

"John?"

"Huh?" John blinks.

Rodney cocks his head, looks at John and then nods. "Okay just stay there for a sec." He goes to the back of the truck and pulls John's jeans and t-shirt out of John's duffel bag. "Put these on," he says.

It's not easy--John's fingers feel clumsy--and by the time he's dressed again, Rodney's found his Converse and packed up the wet suit and John's board into the back of the truck.

"Keys," Rodney says, snapping his fingers. John digs them out of his pocket, hands them over and then climbs into the passenger side of the truck when Rodney opens the door.

"We're gonna go to Duke's, get big damn burgers and cokes and then come back and get my car when you're a little less spacey, okay?" Although Rodney frames it as a question, he's already settling in the driver's seat.

"Best. Boyfriend. Ever."

"I really really am," Rodney says.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2010 Kink Bingo card; the square was "rubbing/grinding". And did you know, Toyota says that the plural of "Prius" is, in fact, "Prius?" I didn't. Thank you to Travis for the idea after I overlapped a Schmoop Bingo card with my Kink Bingo card and "day at the beach" matched up with "rubbing/grinding."
> 
> While this was inspired by a Schmingo Post, it wasn't written for Scmingo. I'm not participating in any bingo other than KB.


End file.
